wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/III
Lecz nazajutrz był szary dzień i panna Pławicka obudziła się z wyrzutami. Zdawało jej się, że wczoraj dała się unieść jakiemuś prądowi dalej, niż należało, i że wprost była z Połanieckim kokietką. Przejmowało ją to szczególnym niesmakiem z tego głównie powodu, że jednak ów Połaniecki przyjechał jako wierzyciel. Wczoraj o tym zapomniała, dziś zaś mówiła sobie: "Niechybnie przyjdzie mu do głowy, żem go chciała ująć lub ułagodzić" — i na tę myśl krew napłynęła jej do policzków i czoła. Miała ona naturę prawą i wiele ambicji, która wzburzała się na każde przypuszczenie, że może być posądzoną o wyrachowanie. Teraz, uwierzywszy w możliwość takiego posądzenia, uczuła z góry jakby urazę do Połanieckiego. Jedna jeszcze przy tym myśl była nad wszelki wyraz przykrą: oto wiedziała że w ogóle w kasie krzemienieckiej grosz nie może grosza dogonić, że pieniędzy nie ma i że jeżeli wskutek zamierzonej parcelacji Magierówki były na nie w przyszłości widoki, to ojciec będzie się wykręcał, gdyż inne długi uważa za pilniejsze od długu Połanieckiego. Obiecywała sobie wprawdzie, że zrobi wszystko, co będzie w jej mocy, by Połaniecki został koniecznie i przed innymi spłacony, ale wiedziała, że niewiele może wskórać. Ojciec wyręczał się nią chętnie w gospodarstwie, ale w sprawach pieniężnych rządził się sam i rzadko kiedy słuchał jej zdania. Rola jego pod tym względem polegała wprawdzie na wykręcaniu się wszystkim ze wszystkiego, na obietnicach nigdy nie dotrzymywanych, na zwłokach i na przedstawianiu urojonych obliczeń i nadziei za rzeczywistość. Ponieważ dochodzenia wierzytelności, opartych na hipotekach ziemskich, same przez się są trudne i powolne, i obrona daje się przedłużać niemal dowolnie, przeto pan Pławicki trzymał się istotnie przy Krzemieniu dzięki swemu systemowi. W końcu groziło to wszystko równie nieubłaganą jak zupełną ruiną, tymczasem jednak stary człowiek uważał się za "głowę od interesów" i tym niechętniej słuchał zdań i rad córki, że zaraz posądzał ją, iż wątpi o jego "głowie" — to zaś obrażało w najwyższym stopniu jego miłość własną. Panna Marynia przeszła już z powodu tej "głowy" i jej sposobów przez niejedno upokorzenie. Życie jej wiejskie było tylko pozorną sielanką pracy i gospodarskich zajęć. Nie brakło w nim ani przykrości, ani bólów i jej spokojna twarz mogła oznaczać nie tylko słodycz charakteru, ale i jego siłę, a przy tym wielkie wyrobienie duchowe. Lecz upokorzenie, które groziło teraz, wydało się jej trudniejsze do zniesienia od innych. "Niechże on przynajmniej mnie nie posądza!" — mówiła sobie. Ale jak mogła na to poradzić? Pierwszą jej myślą było wezwać Połanieckiego na rozmowę wprzód, nimby się widział z jej ojcem, i wyznać mu cały stan rzeczy, jak się wyznaje człowiekowi, do którego się ma ufność. Następnie przyszło jej do głowy, że taka rozmowa byłaby nie czym innym, jak prośbą o wyrozumiałość, litość, a zatem upokorzeniem. Gdyby nie to, że panna Marynia, jako kobieta odczuwająca wszystkie drgnienia swego serca i innych, czuła na wpółświadomie, na wpół instynktowo, że między nią a tym młodym człowiekiem coś się od razu zapowiedziało, coś się już prawie zaczęło — a zwłaszcza że coś mogło i musiało stać się w przyszłości nieuniknionym, byłaby się jednak chwyciła tej drogi. Lecz wobec takiego stanu rzeczy zdawało się jej, że nie może. Pozostawało jej tylko jedno: zobaczyć się z Połanieckim, zatrzeć swoim obejściem się z. nim wczorajsze wrażenia, porozrywać te nici sympatii, które wzajem między sobą nawiązali, i dać mu zupełną swobodę postępowania. Taki sposób wydał się jej najlepszym, więc dowiedziawszy się od służącej, że Połaniecki nie tylko już wstał, ale wyszedł po herbacie ku gościńcowi, postanowiła go odszukać. I przyszło jej to łatwo, on bowiem wrócił już z rannej przechadzki i stojąc za boczną ścianą ganku, porośniętego dzikim winem, rozmawiał z tymi samymi dwoma psami, które w dniu przyjazdu tak się do niego łasiły. Nie spostrzegł też jej od razu i Marynia stojąc na stopniach słyszała, jak mówił do psów: — To psiska żołd biorą za pilnowanie domu? — co? osypkę jedzą — co? a na obcych nie szczekają, jeszcze Się łaszą. A głupie kundysy! a próżniaki! I klepał je po białych głowach. Następnie, ujrzawszy ją przez szpary w winie, skoczył jak wyrzucony z. procy i stanął przed nią wesoły i rozjaśniony. — Dzień dobry pani. Ja sobie tu z psami rozmawiam. Jak pani spała? — Dziękuję. I chłodno wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, on zaś patrzył na nią oczyma, w których najwyraźniej widać było, jak wielką i głęboką przyjemność czyni mu jej widok. I on niemniej podobał się biednej pannie Maryni. Po prostu podobał jej się z całej duszy. Serce też ścisnęło się jej żalem, że na jego serdeczne "dzień dobry" wypada jej odpowiadać tak ceremonialnie i zimno. — Może pani idzie do gospodarstwa? To, jeśli pani pozwoli, pójdę razem. Dziś muszę wracać do miasta, więc dobra mi jedna więcej chwila w towarzystwie pani. Bóg widzi, że gdybym mógł, to bym został tu dłużej. Ale znam teraz drogę do Krzemienia. — Prosimy zawsze, jeśli panu kiedykolwiek czas pozwoli. Połaniecki zauważył teraz chłód bijący od jej słów, od jej twarzy, i zaczął patrzeć na nią ze zdziwieniem. Jeśli jednak panna Marynia liczyła, że uczyni on tak, jak zwykle ludzie czynią, i dostroi się natychmiast do jej tonu, to się zawiodła. Połaniecki zbyt był żywym i śmiałym, by od razu nie spytać o przyczynę. Jakoż patrząc jej ciągle w oczy rzekł: — Coś ani jest? Marynia zmieszała się: — Pan się myli. — Nie. I ja dobrze widzę, i pani dobrze wie, że się nie mylę. Pani jest dla mnie taka, jak była pierwszego wieczoru. Ale wtedy ja zawiniłem, bom zaczął nie w porę mówić o pieniądzach. Wczoraj przeprosiłem panią za to i było dobrze — i jak dobrze! Dziś znów jest inaczej — niechże mi pani powie dlaczego? Żadna, najzręczniejsza dyplomacja nie zdołałaby bardziej zbić z tropu panny Maryni. Oto jej się zdawało, że zdoła go swym postępowaniem oziębić i oddalić, on zaś, pytając tak wręcz, raczej zbliżał się jeszcze bardziej. I mówił dalej tonem człowieka, któremu wyrządzają niesprawiedliwość: — Niech mi pani powie szczerze, co to jest? niech pani powie! Ojciec pani mówił, że wczoraj miałem być gościem, a dziś wierzycielem. Ale to jest głup... to jest nic! Ja się na takich różnicach nie rozumiem, a wierzycielem pani nigdy nie będę, chyba dłużnikiem, bom już pani dłużny i wdzięczny za tę wczorajszą dobroć — i Bóg widzi, jak mi chodzi o to, bym zawsze mógł być dłużny. I znów patrzył w jej oczy, pilnie bacząc, czy w nich nie zjawi się wczorajszy uśmiech; lecz Marynia, której serce ściskało się coraz bardziej, szła dalej drogą, którą obrała, raz dlatego, że ją już obrała, a po wtóre i z oba wy, by przyznawszy, że dziś jest inną, nie była zmuszoną do wyjaśnienia przyczyn. — Upewniam — odrzekła wreszcie z pewnym wysileniem — że albo się pan mylił wczoraj, albo się myli dziś. Ja jestem zawsze jednakowa i zawsze będzie mi miło, jeśli pan wywiezie od nas dobre wspomnienie. Słowa były grzeczne, ale mówiła je panienka tak niepodobna do wczorajszej, że na twarzy Połanieckiego zaczęło się przebijać zniecierpliwienie i gniew. — Jeśli pani chodzi o to — rzekł — bym udawał, iż w to wierzę, to niech będzie, jak pani chce. Wyjadę jednak z przekonaniem, że na wsi poniedziałek bardzo się różni od niedzieli. Marynię dotknęły te słowa, wyglądały (me bowiem tak, jakby Połaniecki rościł sobie już jakieś prawa z powodu jej wczorajszego obejścia się z nam. Ale odpowiedziała raczej ze smutkiem niż z gniewem: — Cóż ja na to poradzę! I po chwili odeszła oświadczywszy, że musi pójść powiedzieć dzień dobry ojcu. Połaniecki został sam; odpędził psy, które znów próbowały łasić się, i zaczął się złościć. ,Co to jest? — pytał w duchu. — Wczoraj dobrze, dziś źle! Zupełnie inna kobieta. Jakie to wszystko głupie, jakie marne! Wczoraj krewny — dziś wierzyciel. Co jej do tego? Czemu mnie jak psia traktuje? Czym kogo ograbił? Wiedziała. i wczoraj, po com przyjechał. Dobrze! Chcecie mnie mieć wierzycielem, nie Połanieckim — dobrze! Niechże to piorun trzaśnie!" Marynia tymczasem wbiegła do pokoju ojca. Pan Pławicki wstał już i siedział przybrany w szlafrok przed biurkiem zapełnionym papierami. Na chwilę odwrócił się, by odpowiedzieć na dzień dobry córki, po czym zaraz. zajął się na nowo czytaniem papierów. — Papo — rzekła Marynia — przyszłam pomówić o panu Połanieckim... czy papa... Lecz on jej przerwał, nie przestając patrzeć na papiery. — Twojego Połanieckiego ugniotę w ręku, jak wosk. — Wątpię, czy to będzie łatwo. Wreszcie ja bym chciała, żeby on przed innymi był spłacony, choćby z największą naszą stratą. Wówczas pan Pławicki odwrócił się od biurka i zaczął na nią patrzeć. Potem spytał zimno: — Proszę! Czy to opieka nad nim, czy. nade mną? — To jest kwestia naszego honoru... — W czym, jak sądzisz, potrzebuję twojej rady? — Nie, papo, ale... — Co za patetyczny dzień nam nastał! Co tobie jest? — Ja tylko proszę papy na wszystko... — A ja cię także proszę, byś to zostawiła mnie. Usunęłaś mnie od gospodarstwa — i ustąpiłem, bo o te parę lat, które mi do życia zostają, nie chcę się sprzeczać z rodzonym dzieckiem. Ale zostawże mi choć ten kąt w domu, choć tę jedną izbę, i pozwól mi załatwiać te sprawy, które się w niej załatwić dają. — Papo drogi, przecie ja tylko proszę... — Żebym się przeniósł na folwark? któreż czworaki mi wyznaczasz? Tu pan Pławicki, który mówiąc o "patetycznym" dniu, widocznie nie chciał tylko, by ktoś dzielił z nim monopol, powstał w swoim perskim szlafroku jak król Lear i chwycił za poręcz fotelu, dając przez to do zrozumienia okrutnej córce, że inaczej, rażony jej okrucieństwem, padłby jak długi na ziemię. Lecz jej łzy cisnęły się do oczu, a gorzkie poczucie własnej bezsilności napływało do serca. Przez chwilę stała w milczeniu, walcząc z żalem i ochotą do płaczu, po czym rzekła cicho: — Przepraszam papę... I wyszła z pokoju. W kwadrans później wszedł do niego, na żądanie pana Pławickiego, Połaniecki, ale zły, rozdrażniony, lubo usiłujący nad sobą panować. Pan Pławicki, powitawszy się z nim, usadził go przy sobie na krześle, z góry przygotowanym, i wziąwszy go dłonią za kolano, spytał: — Stachu, wszak tego domu nie spalisz? Wszak mnie, którym ci ręce otworzył jak krewny, nie zamordujesz? Wszak mi dziecka nie uczynisz sierotą? — Nie — odrzekł Połaniecki — domu nie spalę, wuja nie zarżnę i żadnego dziecka nie uczynię sierotą. Proszę nawet, by wuj w ten sposób nie zaczynał mówić, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi, a dla mnie jest nieznośnym. — Dobrze — odpowiedział pan Pławicki, nieco jednak dotknięty tym, że jego styl i sposób wyrażania się tak małe zyskują uznanie. — Pamiętaj tylko, że do mnie i do tego domu przyjeżdżałeś jeszcze dzieckiem. — Przyjeżdżałem, bo przyjeżdżała matka, a matka po śmierci ciotki Heleny przyjeżdżała dlatego, że wuj nie płacił procentów. To wszystko nie ma się nic do rzeczy. Suma tkwi na hipotece od dwudziestu jeden lat. Z procentami zaległymi wynosi około dwudziestu czterech tysięcy rubli. Dla okrągłości niech będzie dwadzieścia równo — ale tych dwadzieścia muszę mieć, bo po to przyjechałem. Pan Pławicki pochylił głowę z rezygnacją. — Po to przyjechałeś?... Tak. Ale czemu ty byłeś wczoraj taki inny, Stachu? Połaniecki, który pół godziny temu zadał to samo pytanie pannie Maryni, aż podskoczył na krześle, ale pomiarkował się jeszcze i rzekł: — Proszę o przystąpienie do interesu. — Ja się przed tym nie cofam, tylko pierwej pozwól mi powiedzieć parę słów i nie przerywaj mi. Mówiłeś, żem procentów nie płacił. Prawda. Ale czy wiesz dlaczego? Matka twoja nie oddała mi przecie całego swego majątku i nie mogła tego bez pozwolenia rady familijnej uczynić. Może gorzej dla was, że się tak nie stało, ale mniejsza z tym. Ostatecznie, wziąwszy te kilkanaście tysięcy rubli, powiedziałem sobie tak: kobieta została sama na świecie, z jedynym dzieckiem — nie wiadomo, jak sobie poradzi, nie wiadomo, co może wypaść — niechże te pieniądze, które ma u mnie, będą jej funduszem żelaznym, niech rosną, by w danym razie miała o co ręce zaczepić. I od tej pory byłem jakby waszą kasą oszczędności. Matka dała mi dwanaście tysięcy rubli — dziś masz u mnie przeszło dwadzieścia cztery. Oto rezultat. A teraz: czyż zapłacisz mi za to niewdzięcznością? Na to Połaniecki rzekł: — Kochany wuju Pławicki! proszę mnie nie brać ani za głupszego, niż jestem, ani za wariata. Powiadam po prostu, że na takie plewy ja się nie złapię — bo za grube. Powiadasz, wuj, że mam dwadzieścia cztery tysiące rubli — więc gdzież są? Proszę o nie — bez gadaniny, i jeszcze takiej! — A ja cię proszę o cierpliwość i umiarkowanie, choćby dlatego, żem starszy — odrzekł z urazą i godnością pan Pławicki. — Mam wspólnika, który za miesiąc wnosi dwanaście tysięcy rubli na umówiony interes — ja muszę wnieść tyleż. Powiadam to jasno i oświadczam, że po dwóch latach kołatania listami — nie mogę i nie będę dłużej cierpliwy. Pan Pławicki wsparł rękę na biurku, czoło na dłoni — i milczał. Połaniecki patrzał na niego, czekając odpowiedzi — patrzał z wzrastającą niechęcią i w duszy zadawał sobie pytanie: "Czy to jest kręciciel ? czy bzik? czy egoista, tak zaślepiony w Kolbie, że dobro i zło mierzy tylko własną wygodą? — czy wreszcie wszystko razem?" Tymczasem pan Pławicki trzymał czoło ciągle ukryte w dłoni i milczał. — Nareszcie chciałbym coś wiedzieć... — zaczął Połaniecki. Lecz tamten potrząsnął ręką, dając znać, że chce być jeszcze sam ze swymi myślami. I nagle podniósł rozjaśnioną twarz. — Stachu — rzekł — po co my się kłócimy, kiedy jest tak prosty sposób wyjścia! — Jaki? — Bierz margiel! — Co? — Sprowadź tu swego wspólnika, sprowadź jakiego specjalistę, oszacujemy mój margiel i zrobimy we trzech w spółkę. Twój... jak się tam nazywa? Bigiel? spłaci mi tyle, ile na niego wypadnie, ty albo coś dopłacisz, albo nie — i pójdziemy razem, a zyski mogą być olbrzymie. Połaniecki wstał. — Proszę pana — rzekł — do jednej rzeczy nie jestem przyzwyczajony, mianowicie, żeby ktoś drwił ze mnie. Ja nie chcę pańskiego marglu — tylko moich pieniędzy, a to, co mi pan mówisz, uważam po prostu za niegodne albo bezrozumne wykręty. Nastała chwila ciężkiej ciszy. Jowiszowy gniew zaczął się zbierać w brwiach i na czole pana Pławickiego. Przez chwilę piorunował śmiałka oczyma, po czym przysunąwszy się szybko do kołków, na których wisiała broń, zdjął myśliwski nóż i podając Połanieckiemu, rzekł: — A więc jest inny sposób: uderzaj! I otworzył szeroko szlafrok, lecz Połaniecki, nie panując nad sobą, odtrącił rękę z nożem i zaczął mówić podniesionym głosem: — To jest licha komedia — nic więcej! Z panem szkoda tracić słów i czasu. Wyjeżdżam, bo mam dosyć pana i pańskiego Krzemienia, ale zapowiadam, że sumę moją sprzedam choćby za pół ceny pierwszemu z brzegu Żydowi, który potrafi sobie, z panem poradzić. Na to prawa ręka pana Pławickiego wyciągnęła się uroczyście: — Idź! — rzekł — sprzedawaj! wpuść Żyda w gniazdo rodzinne, ale wiedz o tym, że przekleństwo moje i tych, którzy tu żyli, znajdzie cię wszędzie. Połaniecki wypadł z, pokoju biały ze złości, w salonie zaś klął, co wlazło, szukając swego kapelusza. Znalazłszy go wreszcie, chciał wyjść, obaczyć, czy bryczka nie zajechała, gdy wtem weszła Marynia. Na jej widok pomiarkował się nieco, lecz przypomniawszy sobie, że właściwie to ona zajmuje się wszystkim w Krzemieniu rzekł: — Żegnam panią. Sprawę z ojcem pani skończyłem. Ja przy jechałem po moją należność, a on dał mi naprzód błogosławieństwo, potem margiel, a potem przekleństwo. Dobry sposób spłacania należytości!... Była chwila, że Marynia chciała wyciągnąć do niego rękę i powiedzieć: "Ja rozumiem pański gniew; przed chwilą byłam także u ojca i błagałam go, żeby pana spłacił przed wszystkimi. Niech pan postąpi z nami i z Krzemieniem, jak pan chce, ale niech pan mnie nie obwinia, niech pan nie myśli, że ja należę do spisku przeciw panu, i niech pan ma dla mnie choć trochę szacunku." I już jej ręka wysuwała się naprzód, już powyższe słowa zawisły jej na ustach, gdy Połaniecki, podniecając się coraz bardziej wewnątrz i tracąc na nowo coraz bardziej równowagę, dodał: — Oświadczam to pani dlatego, że gdy pierwszego wieczoru chciałem był mówić z panią, pani obraziła się i odesłała mnie do ojca. Dziękuję za skuteczną radę, ale że ona lepsza dla państwa niż dla mnie, więc następną sam obmyślę. Wówczas usta Maryni pobladły, w oczach zaświeciły łzy oburzenia, a zarazem głębokiej urazy. Podniosła głowę i rzekła: — Może pan mówić, jakie chce, obelgi, bo za mną nikt się nie ujmie... I zawróciła ku drzwiom, pełna w duszy upokorzenia i niemal rozpaczy, że to są jedyne owoce, jakie zbiera za swoją pracę, w którą kładzie wszystkie siły i cały zapał swojej młodej, prawej duszy. Połaniecki spostrzegł też, że przebrał miarę. Mając uczucia bardzo żywe, przeszedł w jednej chwili do litości — i chciał biec za nią, przepraszać, ale było już za późno. Marynia wyszła. To przyprawiło go o nowy napad złości. Tym razem jednak ogarnął ową złością i siebie samego. Nie żegnając się już z nikim, siadł na bryczkę, która tymczasem zajechała, i ruszył z Krzemienia. W duszy wrzał mu taki gniew, że przez czas jakiś nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o zemście: "Sprzedam, choćby za trzecią część ceny, i niech was tradują! Daję sobie słowo uczciwego człowieka, że sprzedam. Choćbym nie potrzebował, sprzedałbym — na złość!" I w ten sposób zamiar zmienił się w zawzięte i zaprzysiężone postanowienie. Połaniecki nie był zaś z rodzaju łudził, którzy nie dotrzymują przyrzeczeń, danych bądź komukolwiek, bądź sobie. Chodziło teraz jedynie O to, czy znajdzie kupca na sumę talk trudną do wydobycia, że aby dojść do niej, trzeba było, bez przenośni, rozgryźć "Krzemień". Tymczasem bryczka wytoczyła się z alei na otwartą polową drogę. Połaniecki, ochłonąwszy nieco, zaczął. teraz myśleć o Maryni w taki mozaikowy sposób, złożony z poczucia jej uroku, z wrażeń, jakie uczyniła na nim jej twarz i postawa, ze wspomnień o niedzielnej rozmowie, z niechęci, litości, urazy, zawziętości, a wreszcie i z niezadowolenia z siebie, które potęgowało jeszcze zawziętość względem niej. Jedno z tych uczuć brało na przemian górę nad innymi i narzucało im swą barwę. Chwilami przypominał sobie wysoką postać Maryni, jej oczy, jej ciemne włosy, jej śliczne, lubo może za szerokie usta, wreszcie jej wyraz — i opanowywał go poryw sympatii ku niej. Myślał, że jest ogromnie dziewicza, a zarazem w ustach, w ramionach, w liniach całej postawy ma coś kobiecego, co pociąga ku sobie z niepohamowaną siłą. Przypomniał sobie jej głos łagodny, jej spokojne wejrzenie i jej bardzo widoczną dobroć. Wówczas na myśl, jak był dla niej szorstki przed wyjazdem, na wspomnienie tonu, jakim do niej mówił, poczynał kląć siebie. "Jeśli ojciec jest stary komediant, krętacz i głupiec (mówił sobie) i jeśli ona to wszystko czuje, to jest tym nieszczęśliwsza. A więc co? więc każdy człowiek z kawałkiem serca byłby to zrozumiał i zlitował się nad nią, nie zaś napadał na zapracowane biedne dziecko — ja to zrobiłem, ja!" Tu miał ochotę spoliczkować się, bo zarazem wyobrażał sobie, co by to było, jakie niezmierne zbliżenie, jaka wyjątkowa tkliwość byłaby powstała między nimi, gdyby po całej kłótni z ojcem obszedł się z nią, jak był powinien, to jest z największą delikatnością. Byłaby mu oto podała obie ręce na pożegnanie, a on by je ucałował — i rozjechaliby się jak dwoje ludzi sobie bliskich. "Niechby wreszcie diabli wzięli pieniądze! — powtarzał w duchu — a teraz niech wezmą mnie!" I czuł, że porobił rzeczy, które się już nie dadzą naprawić, to zaś poczucie odbierało mu resztę równowagi i popychało tym bardziej po tej drodze, której błędność uznawał. I znów zaczyniał monologować mniej więcej w taki sposób: "Skoro wszystko stracone, niechże się wszystko spali. Sprzedam sumę byłe Żydowi — niech ich straduje, niech wylecą na bruk, niech stary szuka urzędu, a ona niech idzie na guwernantkę albo za Gątowskiego..." Tu nagle poczuł, że zgodzi silę raczej na wszystko niż na tę ostatnią myśl. Gątowskiemu nadkręciłby karku! Niech ją kto chce bierze, byle nie taki bałwan, taki niedźwiadek, taki ryfa. I piękne epitety zaczęły się sypać na nieszczęśliwego Gątowskiego; na niego przeszła cała złość, jakby on rzeczywiście był sprawcą wszystkiego, co się stało. Przyjechawszy w tak ludożerczym usposobieniu do Czerniowa, byłby może Połaniecki, jak drugi Ugolin, wpił się od razu Gątowskiemu zębami "tam, kędy czaszka do barków przypada", gdyby był go na stacji spostrzegł. Na szczęście zamiast "czaszki" Gątowskiego spostrzegł tylko kilku urzędników, kilku chłopów, kilku Żydów i pognębioną a inteligentną twarz radcy Jamisza, który go poznał, a gdy pociąg niebawem nadszedł, zaprosił go, dzięki dobrym stosunkom z zawiadowcą, do osobnego przedziału. — Znałem jeszcze pańskiego ojca — rzekł — i znałem go za jego świetnych czasów. Wziąłem z jego sąsiedztwa żonę. Pamiętam, miał wtedy Zwichów, Brzęczącą, Mocarze i Rozwady w Lubelskiem. Piękna fortuna! Dziadek pański był jednym z większych właścicieli w tamtych stronach — ale to musiało teraz przejść w inne ręce. — Nie teraz, ale już dawniej. Ojciec mój stracił za życia cały majątek. Był chory, mieszkał w Nizzy, nie pilnował, i tak to poszło. Żeby nie sukcesja, którą po jego śmierci dostała matka, byłoby ciężko. — Ale pan za to dajesz sobie dobrze rady. Ja znam wasz Dom. Miałem z wami przez Abdulskiego interes o chmiel. — To Abdulski dla pana pośredniczył? — Tak, i muszę przyznać, żem był ze stosunku zupełnie kontent. Wyszliście ze mną przyzwolicie — i widzę, że porządnie prowadzicie interesa. — Inaczej nikt się nie ostoi. Mój wspólnik, Bigiel, jest uczciwy człowiek, a i ja nie jestem panem Pławickim — odpowiedział Połaniecki. — Jakże to? — spytał zaciekawiony Jamisz. Połaniecki, z resztkami niewygasłego jeszcze rozdrażnienia, opowiedział mu całą sprawę. — Hm! — odrzekł Jamisz — skoro pan mówisz o nim tak bez ogródek, to pozwólże, abym i ja tak mówił, choć to pański krewny. — On sam żaden krewny; pierwsza jego żona była krewną i przyjaciółką mojej matki — oto wszystko. — Ja go znam od dziecka. To jest człowiek więcej popsuty niż zły. Był jedynakiem, więc naprzód rozpieścili go rodzice, a potem czyniły to samo obie żony. Obie były kobiety ciche i łagodne, dla obydwóch był bożyszczem. Przez całe lata rzeczy układały się w ten sposób, że on był tym słońcem, koiło którego kręcą się inne planety, i nareszcie doszedł do przekonania, że jemu się od świata należy wszystko, a ludziom od niego nic. W takich warunkach, gdy się zło i dobro własną tylko wygodą mierzy, nic łatwiejszego, jak zatracić zmysł moralny. Pławicki to jest mieszanina uroczystości i folgi: uroczystości, bo sam zawsze na chwałę swoją celebrował, a folgi, bo sobie na wszystko pozwalał. Zmieniło siłę to niemal w jego naturę. Potem przyszły też brudne okoliczności, którym potrafi się oprzeć tylko człowiek z charakterem, a on go nigdy nie miał. Zaczął się wykręcać i w końcu do tego przywykł. Nas, panie, ziemia uszlachetnia, ale też i ziemia psuje. Mnie jeden mój znajomy bankrut mówił: "To nie ja kręcę, to mój majątek kręci, a ja tylko za niego gadam." — I to trochę tak jest. Więcej w naszym zawodzie niż w każdym innym... — Wyobraź pan sobie — odpowiedział Połaniecki — że ja, który pochodzę z roli, nie mam żadnego pociągu do rolnictwa. Wiem, że ono będzie zawsze, bo być musi, ale w tej formie, jak jest dziś, nie widzę dla niego przyszłości. Wy wszyscy musicie zginąć. — Ja też nie patrzę różowo. Pomijam, że ogólny stan rolnictwa jest w całej Europie zły, bo to rzeczy znane, ale pomyśl pan tylko: ma szlachcic czterech synów, więc każdy z nich odziedziczy tylko czwartą część ojcowskiego majątku. Tymczasem, cóż się dzieje? Każdy, przywykłszy do ojcowskiej normy życia, chce żyć jak ojciec — ot już koniec łatwy do przewidzenia. Po drugie — ma szlachcic czterech synów, to zdolniejsi obierają rozmaite zawody: na roli, o zakład, zostaje najmniej zdolny. Po trzecie — to, co całe szeregi pokoleń zapracowały, jedna lekkomyślna głowa zniszczy. Po czwarte — my jesteśmy nie źli rolnicy, a źli administratorowie, dobra zaś administracja znaczy więcej od dobrej uprawy roli: więc cóż za wniosek? Ziemia zostanie, ale my, którzy ją dziś przedstawiamy, pod formą większej własności, prawdopodobnie musimy z niej wyjść. Tylko, widzisz pan, wyszedłszy, może z czasem wrócimy. — Jak to? — Bo naprzód, to, co pan mówisz, że pana do ziemi nic nie ciągnie, to jest złudzenie. Ziemia, panie, ciągnie i ciągnie z taką siłą, że każdy, przyszedłszy do pewnych lat, do pewnej zamożności, nie może się oprzeć chęci posiadania choćby kawałka ziemi. Przyjdzie to i na pana. I to jest naturalne. Ostatecznie, wszelkie bogactwo może być uważane za fikcję prócz ziemi. Wszystko wychodzi z niej i wszystko istnieje dla niej. Jak bilet bankowy jest kwitkiem na monetę metalową, leżącą w banku państwa, tak i przemysł, i handel, i co pan chcesz, jest ostatecznie zmienioną na inny kształt ziemią... a co do was zwłaszcza, którzyś cie z niej wyszli, musicie do niej wrócić. — Ja przynajmniej nie myślę. — Co pan wiesz? Dziś robisz majątek, ale jak go zrobisz? I w tym jest przyszłość. Połanieccy byli rolnikami — teraz jeden obrał inny zawód. Większość dzieci rolników musi także obrać inny zawód choćby dlatego, że inaczej nie może. Część ich zmarnieje, część dorobi się i wróci — a wróci nie tylko z kapitałem, ale z nową energią i z tą znajomością ścisłej administracji, jaką specjalne zawody wyrabiają — wróci przez ten pociąg, który ziemia wywiera, i wreszcie z poczucia obowiązków, których panu tłumaczyć nie potrzebuję. — To, co pan mówisz, ma tę dobrą stronę, że wówczas taki mój wujaszek nie wujaszek, Pławicki, będzie należał do typów zaginionych. Pan Jamisz zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: — Nić się ciągnie i ciągnie, póki się nie urwie, ale w końcu musi się urwać. Oni się nie utrzymają, moim zdaniem, przy Krzemieniu, choćby rozparcelowali Magierówkę. Ot, kogo mi żal, to Maryni. To nadzwyczaj poczciwe dziecko. Bo pan nie wiesz, że stary chciał przed dwoma laty sprzedać Krzemień i wynieść się do miasta i że nie stało się to w części na prośby Maryni. Czy to ze względu na pamięć matki, która tam leży, czy dlatego, że tyle się mówi i pisze o obowiązku trzymania się przy ziemi, dość że dziewczyna robiła, co mogła, by do sprzedaży nie dopuścić. Wyobrażało sobie biedactwo, że byle się wziąć ze wszystkich sił do roboty, można wszystkiego dokazać. I prawdziwie, że wyrzekła się całego świata dla tego Krzemienia. Dla niej to będzie cios, jak się nić wreszcie urwie, a musi się urwać... Szkoda dziewczyny lat. — Pan jesteś dobry człowiek, panie radco! — zawołał Połaniecki ze zwykłą sobie żywością. Stary człowiek uśmiechnął się. — Ja lubię to dziecko, bo to wreszcie i moja pupilka w zawodzie gospodarskim; pewnie, że będzie smutno, jak nam jej zbraknie. Połaniecki zaczął przygryzać czas jakiś wąsy, wreszcie rzekł: — Niech wyjdzie za mąż za kogo w okolicy, to i zostanie. — Wyjdzie, wyjdzie... Niby to pannie bez majątku łatwo. Kto u nas jest? Gątowski. Ten by ją wziął. Dobry człowiek i wcale nie tak ograniczony, jak mówią. Ale ona nie ma dla niego uczucia, a bez uczucia nie wyjdzie. Jałbrzyków mały mająteczek. Staremu się przy tym zdaje, że Gątowscy są czymś mniej od Pławickich — i Gątowski także już w to uwierzył. Jak to pan wie, u nas ten uchodzi za familianta, komu się podoba za takiego uważać. Bo ludzie niby się śmieją, a w końcu przywykają. Przy tym jeden podnosi nosa dlatego, że się dorabia majątku, a drugi dlatego, że go traci — i nic innego mu nie pozostaje. Ale mniejsza z tym. To jedno wiem, że kto Marynię weźmie, perłę weźmie. Połaniecki miał w tej chwili w duszy to samo i przekonanie, i poczucie. Pogrążywszy się więc w milczeniu, zaczął na mowo rozmyślać o Maryni, a raczej przypominać ją sobie i wyobrażać. Nagle wydało mu się nawet, że będzie bez niej tęsknił; ale przypomniał sobie także, że podobne rzeczy nieraz już mu się wydawały, a potem czas rozwiewał te złudzenia. Jednakże myślał o niej jeszcze nawet i wówczas, gdy zbliżali się już do miasta, i wysiadając w Warszawie, mruczał przez zęby: — Jak się to głupio stało! jak głupio!... Rodzina Połanieckich 03